


Ghost Fragment: Steel Echelon

by Siffie



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Destiny 2, Gen, Grimoire Card, Steel Echelon, fake grimoire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffie/pseuds/Siffie
Summary: The introductory card to the fan-made Destiny faction, Steel Echelon.





	Ghost Fragment: Steel Echelon

When the City fell, not everyone fled to the Farm. Led by the rogue Warlock Heavenward-66, the Steel Echelon is a faction born from his deep frustration with Guardian culture and his desire to explore his origin as a combat machine. As he fled the City after exhausting all tactical options, Heavenward-66 did not reach out to civilians or survivors, but instead to his mechanical brethren.

Membership in the Steel Echelon is exclusive to combat-model Exos, with overtures even by post-human-model Exos being outright refused. With the theft of Light from the world, the Steel Echelon believes that the only true measure of power is combat prowess, and they were built by ancient hands to be the very best at making war. Expeditions into ancient manufactories and kill-hardened military bunkers sealed for hundreds of years and deemed to dangerous to explore by the Vanguard have led to numerous discoveries in Golden Age military technology and construction techniques, leading to the establishment of the unimaginatively named “ASSEMBLY CAMP ONE” as the headquarters for the new faction. Contrary to the name, Vanguard scouts report the camp is in fact a reclaimed manufactory that has been pumping out combat-equipped Frames, as well as larger combat machines. Prevailing rumor amongst surviving Guardians is that Steel Echelon is seeking the original manufacturing template for Exo positronic brains and synth-muscle weaves, in an effort to create a true army of fighting Exos.

Named for a military formation intended to allow multiple armored units and attack aircraft the maximum fields of fire, Steel Echelon has proved a cold but not outright hostile entity, making use of stealth tactics and sudden, overwhelming force to keep the Red Legion off-balance as they bolster their numbers. How they will assist in the retaking of the City, or if they will at all, remains unknown.


End file.
